


Woodstock

by killabeez



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: The voices of a new generation fight a battle as old as the human race.





	Woodstock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melina123 (Melina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina/gifts), [elynross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/gifts).



Password: joni

[Woodstock](https://vimeo.com/265003309) from [Killa Beez](https://vimeo.com/user9421895) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Melina suggested this song for Jeremiah, and as it turned out, I ended up making a vid that was perhaps more about the original Woodstock than it is about the show. It feels relevant again these days. This is still one of my favorite vids I ever made.


End file.
